


Merry Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO Verse [16]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Smartass Family, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Loki’s never really been one for Holidays, but he wants to make sure that he and Tony give Peter the best holiday they can. I WANT SMARTASS FAMILY CUTENESS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/gifts).



> This was written for my RP partner, Kuro. I asked for prompts, and she gave me one xD I based a lot of how I wrote Tony, Loki, and Peter on how we RP the characters (especially with the nicknames for Peter).

Tony had never been one for holidays. Or traditions. Or any of that, really. And the entire time he and Loki had been together, Loki had been okay with that.

Sure, they celebrated a bit with the other Avengers. Steve had insisted on having dinner every year on Christmas Eve, and, of course, a barbecue for the Fourth of July.

And he and Loki always attended, but that didn’t mean they were ever particularly festive.

Things didn’t change all that much when Peter came along, either. They bought him Christmas gifts, but all he really knew was that he was getting gifts from everyone, he didn’t particularly care why.

And that’s just how things were. They celebrated the holidays to the minimum required, mostly for the benefit of others, and they were okay with that.

That continued until the Christmas after Peter turned five.

Tony was awoken on Christmas at 8am - way too early, in his opinion, but Loki had always been a morning person - by Peter scrambling onto the bed and crying, “Daddy! Daddy! Come and see!”

Groaning, Tony rolled over. “What is it, Spideyboy?”

“Come see what Mommy did!”

Tony’s head lifted in confusion and he looked at his son, wondering just what Loki had done this time. “What do you mean? What did mommy do?”

Peter began tugging at his hand. “Come see!”

Tony groaned again, and Peter let out an impatient sigh. “I’m coming!” he promised, scooping him up in his arms and rolling them both out of bed, Peter giggling and squirming all the while. “So, you’re not going to give me hints at all?”

Peter shook his head, still giggling.

Fortunately, it wasn’t exactly a subtle surprise. He walked downstairs to find their living room had been entirely transformed. There was a large Christmas tree, adorned with ornaments and garlands and tinsel, shining beneath the ceiling lights and lit up so much that Tony was pretty sure he was going blind just from looking at it. Around the tree were scattered boxes of varying sizes, tied with large bows. Sitting on the couch, cross-legged, observing his handiwork, was Loki.

Peter was squirming, straining to see the piles and boxes, and Tony laughed, lowering him to the ground. He immediately ran to some of the bigger boxes, then turned back to them as Tony sank into the couch beside his husband, who looked entirely exhausted.

“Mommy, can I open them now?” He was jumping up and down now.

Loki nodded, smiling. “Go ahead, baby boy.”

They sat there quietly for a while, watching as Peter tore into his presents, shrieking excitedly with each gift he uncovered. Tony looked over at Loki when the god leaned his head on the man’s shoulder and noticed how tired he looked.

He pressed his lips to the top of Loki’s head, murmuring, “Did you get any sleep last night?”

Loki shook his head. “Had to get all of this ready.”

“You didn’t have to...” Lord knows they hadn’t any other year.

“I wanted to give you and Peter a proper Christmas.”

Tony smiled, then pulled back and slid into the corner of the couch, maneuvering himself so that he was reclining with one leg along the back of the sofa and the other hanging off. “Come on, babe, you look beat.”

Loki smiled appreciatively and slid over, leaning back against Tony and holding the hands that wrapped around him.

Peter hardly noticed, as he was now running around, making airplane noises as he played with one of the toy airplanes he’d received from Steve. 

Tony pressed his lips to Loki’s hair as the god’s eyes drooped further, coaxed into an easy lull by the warmth and the comforting embrace. 

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” he mumbled, snuggling down against him.

Tony smiled. “Merry Christmas, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, either here or on tumblr
> 
> http://frostirons.tumblr.com/


End file.
